Mother and Daughter
by groovy girl 05
Summary: Rachel is 8 months pregnant, Emma is 14 and 7 months pregnant, will mother and daughter cope with the troubles of new age life together
1. Chapter 1

A young pregnant Emma swept her hair back to the side and sat up in her bed and sighed.

"Mom?" she called

A tired and heavily pregnant Rachel appeared in her door way wearing her favorite green pajamas, she had her hair scraped back into a scruffy ponytail, and Rachel walked over to Emma's bed and sat down.

"What's wrong Emma?"

" I can't sleep"

Emma rested her hands on her large bump

"I keep thinking about … about giving birth… I'm scared mom"

Rachel looked at her young beautiful daughter, who was having a baby of her own.

"Emma you have plenty of time to read up about it, you're what? 7 and a half months pregnant? Don't worry, and if you do go into labor I'll be there for you, It was only 14 years ago I gave birth to you!"

"O.K thanks mom, I really appreciate all that you and dad have done for me, I mean what with the new baby coming, Ben, me and then well my baby, I really love you guys"

Emma leaned over and hugged her mom; Rachel tucked Emma into bed, kissed her goodnight and sleepily walked back to her bedroom where Ross was waiting for her.

"What was it babe?"

"Oh she just couldn't sleep, thinking about baby stuff" Rachel smiled

"You know what, we have spent all these last months concentrating on Emma and we haven't even decided on names or anything for our baby!" Ross sat up

"Well she needs help Ross, she's only 14!"

"Rachel, you haven't even had time to tell me the sex of the baby and you found out 3 months ago!" Ross was getting serious

"Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot! I'm sorry, well you want to know ?" Rachel apologized

"Yes! I have been dying to know! I nearly phoned the surgery a couple of times! I really want to know!"

"We're having a boy!" Rachel smiled

"Oh my god! Really! That's fantastic! Just what I wanted! Ohh Rachel! Come here!" Ross kissed Rachel passionately

Ross and Rachel snuggled down together and finally fell asleep

Leave some reviews please! Thanks next chapter hopefully tomorrow! Amie xx


	2. Chapter 2

Ross put his hands on Rachel's belly softly stroking it, he couldn't wait to have another baby boy! He looked at his gorgeous wife who began to wake

"Hey you" Rachel said softly, she looked at her clock and jumped up "crap! I'm supposed to be taking Emma shopping, Ralph Lauren has the new maternity range in and it will be sold out in hours!" Rachel simply pulled on a pair of maternity jeans and a black vest top and she looked stunning. Ross gave Rachel a kiss and went back to sleep.

Emma was lying down on the sofa watching TV waiting for Rachel.

"Wow you look great mum" Emma said as they walked out of the door

After a quick trip to the petrol station Rachel and Emma were on their way to Ralph Lauren.

"Oh Emma this is cute!" Rachel gasped as she picked up a pink maternity jumper

"$98!" Emma dropped the tag like it was hot. Rachel leaned over and whispered in Emma's ear

"We are getting the clothes for free, I work here remember!"

Emma smiled at her mum, she was so happy.

After a hard day shopping Emma started to get into her pregnancy mentally

She thought to herself...

'I'm going to be a mommy… I can't believe it. What do I want? A boy or a Girl? Should I find out? I could call my doctor now I suppose, she would tell me! No I want a surprise! Mum's having a boy so I suppose it would be good if I had a boy because they would be best friends! But whatever the baby is I'm sure it will be a gorgeous baby! 8 and a half months today! Mum is nine months! I can't believe it! Her due date is tomorrow (23rd July) time as flown and I have loved being pregnant and Hopefully I will get my baby on my due date because I love the sound of August 17th as a birthday! Mum is really tired, the baby is really big! I bet it comes out all chubby, I'm tired too actually…"

Emma drifted to sleep on a hot summer's night which was bliss as she had trouble sleeping the past month due to the heat

"Emma" … "Emma" … "EMMA!"

Emma jumped up she was scared to death!

"What is it dad?" Emma sat up sleepily

"Its time" Ross looked panicked

Emma rushed out of bed and put some sneakers on and ran down to the car outside the apartment where her mum was in the back breathing heavily, Emma held her mum's hand and reassured her. Emma phoned her Aunt Monica

"Hello?" Monica answered dazed

"Monica! Mum's having the baby! Get down to the hospital now please she needs you!" Emma put the phone down she knew Monica would rush down as fast as possible.

Rachel held onto Emma's hand tightly

"You'll see, this will be you next month" Rachel said trying to be ok yet she was in so much pain it was unbearable and also she was confused, she had no contractions yet just constant pain but she didn't want to upset anyone so she kept quiet about it

Emma gulped

Rachel was in a bed in the hospital before she could blink, she was in severe pain and she was sucking on gas and air

"Calm down dear, there is no need for all these commotions you haven't even started dilating, are you sure your waters have broken?" Rachel's midwife moaned, it was 2 in the morning

"please help me, I haven't had one contraction its constant pain" Rachel broke down into tears. Emma couldn't stand it – seeing her mother in so much pain.

Hours later Rachel was asleep, she had an epidural so the pain was at ease, Rachel was right all along, and she didn't have any contractions when she was brought in, the baby was pushing itself to get out and Rachel's body wasn't ready. She had started dilating an hour ago and things were progressing fast. Emma was in the chair beside Rachel fast asleep. Rachel woke up suddenly she had an urge to push, Emma woke quickly at Rachel's panting and she called for the midwife, 10 minutes later baby Alfie Geller was born.

Rachel sat smiling with her son in her arms

"So you think you can handle it Em?"

Emma Smiled but then realised ... Where was Monica ...


End file.
